


梵情玫瑰

by xxxhhuiii



Category: wjsn - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxhhuiii/pseuds/xxxhhuiii





	梵情玫瑰

首席保镖廷A  
演员苞O  
友情出演社长秋  
纯属虚构请勿上升真人

秋昭贞把手中的文件放在对面人的面前

P>

对面的人身着黑色西装几根皮带交错由肩上缠至腰间内侧别着一把枪一支甩棍和一把尖刀

标准的保镖形象训练有素的身材瘦削的脸庞一头金黄的长发放在胸前侧脸抬起的时候仿佛上帝般俾倪众生虽不及天鹅绒反射的丝锻光泽甚至绒毛下裹覆着小刺

却不禁让人量度她的凌厉和傲慢美艳和肃杀

嘴唇是一抹鲜艳的红身边散发着清冷霸道的玫瑰信息素

就像一朵玫瑰生长于黑暗的神殿

嗯一位极品禁欲α

一只手插兜一只手轻挑开文件内页

金知妍国民女演员……合同期限一年‘又轻扫了下后面一时数不清几位零的酬金

金炫廷嘴角勾起一抹笑对着秋昭贞点了一下头

“你明天就上班吧地址我会发给你保护好她有了这笔钱今年我们就可以扩建公司了”秋昭贞对着金炫廷说

她们是有野心的不会局限于只开一家公司秋昭贞和金炫廷从小一起长大两人有着不可逆的深厚感情虽然金炫廷性情冷淡给人一种拒之千里的感觉但这并不代表她没有血性和感情只是对不同的人罢了

“好”冷冷的吐出一个字结束了这场谈话

金知妍早上从卧室醒来伸了个懒腰准备洗漱然后等待着妆发组来化妆

今天也是有行程的日子看着镜子里反射出的自己淡雅的双眸如水一样纯净鼻子十分标致嘴如樱桃般小巧长长的一头黑色秀发像一条倾泻的瀑布没有那些华丽的眼妆和脂粉的点缀金知妍显得奶fufu的此时就是一位可爱十足的小女友快速洗漱好便听到门外有喊声

叮咚“知妍啊起床了吗要工作了”

“来了”给经纪人打开门看见两三位男女发型师化妆师什么的

还有…后面一位穿着制服西装的金发女人金炫廷今天没有带枪只在腰间放了一把伸缩式甩棍不变的是脸上依旧没有表情冷冷的看着金知妍

“这位是？”金知妍询问着经纪人欧巴眼前这位长得标志又清冷的女人实在冲击了她的视觉感官

“哦知妍啊这位是你新来的保镖上个安保公司的合同到期了以后她来负责你的安全”

“她？”金知妍打量着金炫廷瘦削的身形看起来没有太多肉个子也不像别的保镖那样魁梧高大心里生出了不太信任的感觉她可以保护好自己吗

感受着金知妍上下打量的眼神让金炫廷很不自在看不起自己吗？自己好歹也是一位α还有经久的训练身体一点也不比那种傻大个差好嘛微皱了眉表示自己的不悦

“没事的知妍相信欧巴的眼光快我们快化妆吧”金知妍被推搡着坐下开始化妆也不好再说什么

金炫廷在门口玄关处等待着

进到房间能闻到淡淡的雏菊信息素香气由鼻尖传至大脑让金炫廷早起的状态打起了几分精神很奇怪金炫廷很久没有闻到这么好闻的信息素了

和别人不一样以前身边的那些omega各种信息素都让金炫廷厌恶甚至想吐所以对她们一直疏远挺好起码以后工作中不会让自己难受金炫廷这样想着

就这样站了一两个小时金知妍化好了妆也换好了衣服作为保镖职业站立是最基本的所以一两个小时对金炫廷来说轻而易举不会感觉到累而且她还是一位极品α体力自然不用多说

坐到车上出发赶往行程的地点

金炫廷和金知妍一起坐在了后座没有近距离的接触两人中间隔着一个座位分别坐在左右两侧

车子在行驶两人也没有说话终于金知妍先开口

“叫什么名字？”

“金炫廷”金炫廷没有看金知妍眼神在窗外冷冷的回答她可能对刚才的质疑还没有释怀吧

“你知道我吗？”金知妍又问

“金知妍”秋昭贞有给她看过她的资料

金知妍见她能回答上来也不是不认识自己啊怎么会这么冷淡难道她都不看新闻的吗金知妍不禁怀疑起自己的魅力作为银幕明星金知妍一直享受着的都是众星追捧的那种感觉别人羡慕的目光和数不清赞美的话语早就习以为常旁边这个人一下子有这么大的反差自己还有点接受不了

没在继续说话两人不约而同保持着沉默

到了拍摄地点金炫廷先下车然后双手张开把金知妍护在身体内侧

路上有很多金知妍的粉丝在不停的叫着她的名字尖叫声激动的哭声不绝于耳

还有很多扛着大炮摄像机小照相机的人在往金知妍面前靠近想获得独家照片高频度的闪光灯在金知妍脸上照射着点点灯光充当着天上的星星微微抬起眼神与镜头对视温柔的人看见的事物便是亲和有力的是让人心空的感觉那灿烂的笑

金炫廷用身体当作肉墙挡住一直不断缩短距离的摄影师护着金知妍不让别人接触到她金知妍在金炫廷胸膛下慢慢移动着像一只可怜的小兔子需要寻求保护和安慰听着金炫廷胸口的心跳还有制服上充斥着的玫瑰味信息素

看着她在为保护自己认真负责的模样身体虽然纤瘦双臂张开的样子却让人极度有安全感看来自己一开始对她的印象看错了金知妍看着金炫廷的侧脸想着

金炫廷小瞧了这些粉丝像发红眼的西班牙公牛一波一波冲击着她的后背右肩执行任务留下的伤口好像又撕裂了金炫廷微微皱眉但是没有表现出太多的表情

现在是在工作高度的自我要求和敬业精神让金炫廷忽略了自己的身体

在她看来只要还有一口气也要在岗位坚守着以保护生命为使命不容的半点马虎不愧是首席保镖有时候连秋昭贞也会打趣她的敬业精神但更多的是心疼她

没办法这个职业就是要付出相应的代价金炫廷认为值得

护送着金知妍终于进入会场金炫廷在右侧台下等着

眼神紧盯着台上和主持人互动的金知妍还要扫视着台下的观众以防有粉丝冲上台做出不良的举动

看着金知妍在闪光灯下说话的样子今天的她穿着一件淡粉色裹胸连衣裙长长的睫毛下乌黑的眼睛里闪烁着独有的神采透过灯光依稀能看到睫毛的细密黑亮越发觉得好看和纯净果然是要做演员的与生俱来的气质是不可磨灭的就算在无数钻石中她也会是那其中最耀眼的一颗

一个小时后活动结束了下午还有个单独采访

金知妍被经纪人和化妆师带到休息室准备休息补妆后在拍摄金炫廷也跟着金知妍身后作为保镖就是要24小时不离她的身边

来到休息室几位化妆师和发型师上下齐手争取快点把妆补完让金知妍休息

“知妍啊中午想吃什么我去给你买有几个小时休息时间吃饭应该足够了”经纪人在金知妍旁边询问着午餐吃什么保证艺人健康体力也是职责所在

“欧巴看着买点就好了我有点困早上起来太早了”

“那你先休息吧我去外面买饭”说完经纪“人和妆发师都离开了休息室金炫廷跟在经纪人身后想着金知妍要休息了自己出去在外面守着

“你留下”金知妍叫住了想要出门的金炫廷

金炫廷很疑惑和经纪人对视了一眼经纪人点头许可便留了下来关上门

“有什么事吗？金炫廷冷冷的问

“你刚才不舒服吗？我都看到了“

金炫廷惊讶自己刚才一瞬间的皱眉居然被她发现了观察力也很优秀啊

”没事刚才人有点多不太喜欢“金炫廷回答

”真的？“金知妍从座椅上走来来到金炫廷面前和她对视询问的口气丝毫不相信她说的话

金知妍还是不相信一步步靠近她脸贴的越来越近

金炫廷往后躲避退无可退后背撞到了挂衣杆正好是伤口的地方

“别再靠近了”金炫廷皱着“眉倒吸了一口凉气说着让金知妍别再靠近

“你受伤了？怎么回事你怎么不说让我看看“说着就要去扯金炫廷的领口

”不用“金炫廷快速侧转身拉开她与金知妍的距离拒绝了金知妍手上的动作近距离的接触让她感到不适

”我不知道这种事情有什么好逞强的受伤了就要去医院不然一个病人怎么保护我“金知妍理智的劝说着金炫廷  
竟然还有一丝担心她的感觉

金炫廷不说话她说的对病人还怎么上班怎么保护别人这也是她一直没有对秋昭贞说受伤的原因她不想昭贞为她担心而且公司需要资金周转所有的一切她都可以承受

在金炫廷思绪恍惚间金知妍已经解开了她的领口外套掉落在地上衬衫纽扣一颗一颗解开至腰间往后拉下

等金炫廷反应过来时自己上半身除了内衣和到腰间的衬衫已经没有了别的遮挡很奇怪金炫廷没有拒绝了她默认了金知妍的动作或许是她太温柔了…

金知妍绕过金炫廷来到身后

“呀”金知妍捂住嘴发出了一小声惊讶

只见金炫廷右肩膀上的纹着一朵大大的玫瑰

花朵像个小酒杯花瓣略呈螺旋式绽开依附在右半边精致的蝴蝶骨上顺延至腰间如同她的主人一样清冷美艳而富有魅力

伤口撕裂的地方在冒着丝丝血迹沿着花瓣边缘蔓延开来渲染着整个图腾仿佛一幅绝美画作

金炫廷在最近的一次任务中受了伤被刀划中了右肩  
缝合了伤口总感觉太过难看便去做了个纹身来掩盖住原本的疤痕这件事只有她一个人知道不现在是两个人了

画面冲击了金知妍的思绪轻轻抬起手修长白皙骨节分明的手指覆盖在金炫廷腰间由下至上描绘着那朵玫瑰

金炫廷轻颤感受着后背指尖的温度只觉得房间的温度也在慢慢上升

休息室都是临时的装饰比较简陋只有头顶两盏昏暗的灯光氲氤着平添了许多暧昧的气氛

金炫廷喉部吞咽了下舔了舔干燥的嘴唇强烈独有的玫瑰信息素在狭窄的房间弥漫开来忍不住了腿间的小炫咚好像也慢慢有了反应

不知道的是在金知妍看来更诱人的是金炫廷

金知妍闻到金炫廷的信息素也释放了自己的雏菊信息素  
两种花香在房间交织混合没有任何违和感只有无尽的陶醉

金炫廷转身注视着金知妍看着裹胸裙下呼之欲出的饱满眼神充满了情欲

天时地利人和(划掉想开车)

金知妍主动吻上了金炫廷连自己也感到诧异

？不是说好的看伤口吗？！

浓烈的雏菊香味在金炫廷口中像爆炸因子一样混合着吻着她的樱唇舌尖似有若无的挑逗着

金知妍闭着眼睛长长的睫毛动情的样子令人心动

金炫廷手攀在她的后背慢慢拉下她的拉链礼服瞬间掉落白皙的锁骨紧致的腹部完美的身材曲线就这样展露在金炫廷眼前

金炫廷停下了吻眼神向下饱满的山丘在胸前隆起形成碗状又伸手扯下裹胸视觉冲击着大脑传至下体金炫廷腿间的宝贝开始昂首

她用舌头轻舐着一抹粉红双唇不停的上下吮动

金知妍搂着金炫廷的头发出动人的轻吟

再往下温柔的舌头走过肚脐小腹把手探去那片神秘森林轻轻揉弄着敏感处只几下金知妍便流出了些许蜜液  
蕴湿了底裤

金炫廷也从喉间发出了喘息下体的宝贝在强烈叫嚣着急需一片水源来扑灭怒火金知妍伸手解开她的腰带腺体弹出来的瞬间有点惊讶这个完全想象不到是金炫廷拥有的不过确实是存在的她想不到的还有很多比如金炫廷会有多持久

腺体顺着阴唇周围摩擦着

“嗯…”金知妍发出了难耐的呻吟任何omega在强大的α面前都是柔弱的她们的需求只有αα能满足金知妍也不例外现在的她只想让金炫廷好好安慰她

金炫廷顺着花蕊开始挺进自己的腺体金知妍想发出的呻吟却被金炫廷吻住

金炫廷挺摆臀部冲刺到底

“啊…”好……好大…“金知妍不由得喊出声真的不能小瞧身旁的人算是彻底懂的了不能以貌取人的真理

金炫廷也在挺到深处的同时低吼一声

“好紧…”不知道金炫廷是不是太久没做了还是金知妍真的很紧下体传来窒息的错觉脊间夹紧调整好战斗的姿势

“恩…恩…金…廷…“金知妍嘴里含糊不清的叫着她的名字

金炫廷已经管不了那么多了只想着在金知妍体内驰骋  
不断运动着臀部腺体抽送着和金知妍结合深进浅出

金知妍轻咬着金炫廷的肩膀压抑住自己发出的声音

结合处发出的啧啧的水声为两人积累不断的快感

金知妍双腿勾紧金炫廷的腰以便更深入的动作

抽动着许久金知妍见金炫廷丝毫没有缴械投降的样子而自己已经到达了高潮两次不禁感叹着她体力是有多好真的再这样下去自己都要承受不住了下午的拍摄也别想进行了

搂住金炫廷的脖子柔弱的声音对着金炫廷的耳边

“一起好吗？下午还有拍摄…“

金炫廷回过神听到金知妍的话这才想起来下午的工作

都怪身下的人太美好了两次根本不够满足的没办法了只好听着金知妍的话

“好”  
说完便加大身体的力度剧烈挺动着腺体源源不断的快感把两人推至顶点  
“啊……”  
在金知妍到达高潮后金炫廷把腺体快速抽出来液体喷在了旁边的墙上  
“嗯…”金炫廷也满足的长长闷哼一声  
金知妍以为她会射在自己体内没想到却没有带着疑问的目光对上金炫廷  
“你下午有工作弄脏了不好”这样说着算是回答了金知妍说完便开始整理衣服  
金知妍有点被感动到外表的冷酷其实并不代表她没有感情

直至最后一个动作金炫廷在身后把礼服拉链为金知妍拉上

转过身圈住金炫廷的脖子唇便贴了上去想获取情事过后的余温和安抚金炫廷在回应着玫瑰雏菊的味道在两人口中再次混合起来

‘咔嗒’

“炫廷啊”伴随着一声喊声休息室“的门开了进来的秋昭贞被此情此景惊成了目瞪口呆的表情包空气都在这一瞬间静止了

“昭贞？！你来干嘛？！“面前突然出现的秋昭贞也让两人受到了惊吓赶忙分开还在热吻的双唇

金知妍箭步冲到座椅上转过身把椅背背对着两人掩饰着自己的害羞

秋昭贞你到底现在是有什么急事？非要这么没眼色的进来打扰金炫廷鲜有的丢给了她一个白眼

“我来看你工作的怎么样顺便给你买了红豆面包和泡菜炒饭恩？好像来的不是时候…“

“你说呢？”金炫廷又冷冷的说着  
从秋昭贞手上拿过饭菜放在金知妍面前  
“吃了睡一下吧”  
然后转身便把秋昭贞无情的赶出门

秋昭贞揉着眉心在门外感叹‘炫廷怎么这样？真是重色轻友哎~心寒啊……‘

日常心疼我们秋秋哈

结尾


End file.
